


Kissing Leonard McCoy

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, that's about it i think - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: A drabble about your life with the good doctor.





	Kissing Leonard McCoy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 8-21-17
> 
> https://yallneedtrek.tumblr.com/post/164449274644/kissing-leonard-mccoy

That feeling of his lips on yours, it’s bliss.

When you wake up in the morning and he’s there, awaiting your silent hello. When you greet each other after work, chaste kisses on the lips or cheek. It’s long, passionate kisses after away missions and you’re glad to be in each others arms.

It’s the first time you tell him you love him because you couldn’t hold it in any longer and he reciprocates with feeling. Kissing Leonard is your reprieve after a long and stressful day at work, just relaxing with the love of your life.

It’s the love you pour into even the most brief of forehead kisses. Or the way his hand cups the back of your head in that moment when you’re melting into each other, the noises both of you make.

The moment your lips meet and you are officially married to Leonard H. McCoy, and you know you will never go a day without reminding him how much you love him, and him doing the same.

It’s the sweet kiss he places on your lips when you tell him you’re having a baby, and then another on your pregnant belly.

When your children leave for college and you’re alone together, you kiss him on the cheek and reminisce about the memories you made while raising them.

After the father-daughter dance at your little girl’s wedding and you let him cry silent tears while you hold him tight.

It’s holding hands sitting together on the porch of your home, enjoying a Georgia sunset. It’s a love that you’ve shared for a majority of your lives, and you wouldn’t change it even if you could.


End file.
